


If You Won't Let Me

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Prometheus - Fandom, alien covenant
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, comforting david, concerned xenobaby and neobaby, just more soft stuff, sick reader, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: David's human is sick in bed, and just wants to be left alone, but our blonde synthetic man is having none of that.





	If You Won't Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> I received a request for David taking care of a sick reader when I myself was fighting off seasonal allergies, and this is the result. Enjoy!!

David breathed out a sigh as he stared at the blanket-covered figure in the middle of the bed he shared with his human. She had been sneezing and coughing for days, and had finally succumbed to their bed, but still she refused his assistance. He began to inquire again if she would like some of the soup he'd prepared for her, but she only shook her head beneath the layers of fabric.

"It's not going to help," she grumbled, letting out another cough, and David hesitantly sat the steaming bowl down, sitting carefully beside her covered body.

"I can't help you if you won't let me," he finally answered, drawing the blanket down just enough to expose her reddened eyes and nose. When she turned away to sneeze, he snatched up a tissue and held it in front of her eyes, and she accepted it gratefully.

She had spent most of her life taking care of herself in times of illness, and she definitely didn't want her David seeing her in such a weak and, in her opinion - gross, state. But he was so damned persistent. With a dramatic sigh, she rolled over toward one side of the bed, and David quickly discarded the soft, grey shirt he wore and slipped in beside her, his cool synthetic torso pressing again the slightly feverish and sweat-dampened flesh of her bare back. When she finally relaxed against him, he raised an arm to rest his head against, lying the other arm gently over her waist. "You don't need to pretend to be strong to impress me," he whispered, nuzzling his nose in her hair and wrapping his arm more securely around her shuddering body when another painful cough wracked her frame.

They lay there for several minutes in silence, David listening to the raspy breathing of his human, handing her tissue when necessary. She'd almost dozed off when the two of them heard little scratching noises coming from the doorway, and the synthetic looked over his shoulder to find two little creatures standing together, seeming almost nervous to enter. David lifted the arm he'd draped over his human, and reached out in their direction, encouraging them inside the room, but they seemed to hesitate, clearly aware that something was wrong. The lethargic human shifted against David's body, and when she'd finally turned herself enough to see what he was looking at, her face seemed to brighten a bit.

“My babies,” she whispered, betraying the pain of her sore throat, and she reached out her arm as David had. The synthetic's eyes stayed trained on her, at the soft smile on her face despite the temporary misery she was in, absorbing her simple words. He registered the scratchy footsteps of the Xeno-baby and Neo-baby as they began to shuffle slowly across the room in their direction, but he continued to watch the human pressed so close to him. The ivory and onyx aliens finally leapt clumsily onto the bed, falling over each other when their bodies landed on the soft mattress, and climbing over each other to reach the outstretched hand that beckoned to them. “You don't think I can get them sick, do you?” she whispered to David as the petite aliens climbed over their bodies and settled themselves on the human's side of the bed, curling up close to each other and to the heat that radiated from her feverish body.

“I doubt it,” David answered with an appreciative look across his features that his human did not notice, her vision still situated on the juvenile aliens nestled close to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time! Kudos and Comments are always welcome and appreciated!!


End file.
